She's Back
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever, until one tragedy and means Gabriella has to move away at the mere age of 9 her and Troy keep in contact for a few months but drift apart now it is senior year and she is back. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

She's back!

Summary:  
Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever, until one tragedy and means Gabriella has to move away at the mere age of 9 her and Troy keep in contact for a few months but drift apart now it is senior year and she is back, but she looks different will Troy recognise who it is.

"_TROY!" A tear stained Gabriella screamed as she ran down the lightly lit street behind her house_

"_Wow! Brie what's up?" Troy asked walking out of his porch_

"_I have huge news" Gabriella said as she walked with Troy to his porch_

"_What is it?" Troy asked hoping it was something good_

"_I am moving away" Gabriella said as more tears fell down her face_

"_No!" Troy shouted through the deserted street_

"_I don't want to but my granny is very ill and I need to go with Mommy and Daddy while they look after her but I will be back Mommy promised" Gabriella said hugging Troy_

"_I'll wait here in this house until you come back" Troy said standing up_

"_I am still in school for two weeks" Gabriella said standing up too_

"_Where does your granny live?" Troy asked hoping it was close_

"_España__ i mean Spain" Gabriella said correcting her Spanish_

"_But that's over 8 hours away no way Brie you can't go" Troy said hugging down on the smaller Gabriella_

"_Troy! I have to look i don't leave until 15__th__ December the Day after my Birthday so maybe you can stay over that night and see me the morning before i leave okay?" Gabriella said before walking down the 4 steps and down the street_

"_Okay! See you tomorrow in School." Troy said walking into his house as he saw Gabriella turn the corner_

And that was the last time he saw her, she never did come to school and he called round her house but it was empty, he got a card in the post that said 'sorry i left' with no return address or any idea where it came from that was still in his drawer by his bed he was now 17 turning 18 in 3 weeks(days before Summer break) he had been very depressed over these last 8 years he lost his best friend and they promised to go through high school forever in September senior year was starting so much for going through High school together he still had that picture that is Mom had took of them hugging minutes before he walked right out of her life forever, So he thought.

Monday 2nd September 4:33am

"MOM, why are we back look i left Troy without saying goodbye you promised i would be here for my birthday i go to sleep and i wake up in the airport so much for promises" A 17 year old Gabriella yelled furiously through the quiet road

"Gabriella your causing commotion before we have even unpacked a box stop it" her mother scolded the 17 year old

"Mom, just explain why we are moving in right next to Troy's" she said as she noticed the street from that night

"_I am still in school for two weeks" Gabriella said standing up too_

"_Where does your granny live?" Troy asked hoping it was close_

"_España__ i mean Spain" Gabriella said correcting her Spanish_

"_But that's over 8 hours away no way Brie you can't go" Troy said hugging down on the smaller Gabriella_

"_Troy! I have to look i don't leave until 15__th__ December the Day after my Birthday so maybe you can stay over that night and see me the morning before i leave okay?" Gabriella said before walking down the 4 steps and down the street_

Her heart still wished she didn't have to leave she went to an International American/English speaking school while she was in Spain her Granny wasn't even ill her mother and father thought that she should focus on school work because while she was in Elementary School with Troy she wasn't achieving her best but she was miserable without being in her home town of New Mexico so they brought her back for senior year which she happy but thinks is a waste of time.

Because now she is going to have to study for her finals all over again with Troy there, but her mom and dad are convincing her Troy won't remember her but she doesn't believe that, she is convinced that Troy will notice her as soon as she walks through those doors of East High, or so she thought so.

"Troy, Wait Up" Alicia Troy's Cousin said as she ran up behind him

"Alicia Your a Freshman stay away please" Troy said as he walked away faster

"But Troy..." Alicia stopped as he turned the corner

"Was that Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked the young Brunette

"Yes, and who are you?" Alicia asked

"Gabriella Montez, remember?" Gabriella asked noticing it was Alicia

"OMG! Your back, you look so different, don't Tell Troy yet please" Alicia begged

"Okay, Alicia" Gabriella said as she looked at her schedule

10 am Gym

"Okay now Girls get with your partners i want a boy and a girl in each group" Coach said

All of the girls most likely had boyfriends or friends who were boys except for Gabriella and Laura but then Laura's best friend Carl walked in they went together Gabriella was left to go with the Coach's son Troy who no-one went to cause they had boyfriends.

"Gabriella, get over here you can go with Troy" Coach said

Both their minds went into overdrive as they thought it might be who they lost 9 years ago as Troy's eyes flashed over to the Gabriella his dad had mentioned he didn't see that 9 year old he saw a 17 year old with Chocolate eyes, wavy brunette hair that went halfway down her back and little makeup on she was like an Angel sent from heaven he shook that out of his head as he promise he would wait in that same house for Gabriella to come.

Gabriella saw that 9 year old boy still in Troy he was now a fully grown 18 year old his birthday being days before the school year, she knew from his face it was Troy he still had those small dainty features that kept him that 9 year old boy she left without a goodbye.

"I'm Troy Bolton you?" Troy said holding out his hand

"I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said shaking his hand

"I used to have a BEST friend called Gabriella she moved the Spain when we were nine she broke my heart because i lost my best friend but if she ever comes back i will forgive her as soon as i see her" Troy said knowing as soon as he saw this Gabriella he forgave Gabriella straight away.

**So this is going to be Story Number 1 but i am going to write idea number 3 for all you people who wanted it =]**

**So R&R On this first chapter telling em what you think =)**

**Thanks**

**Charli**


	2. Chapter 2

She's Back Chapter 2

Well yup late i thought i had it done, but uh obviously not plus i have HUGE writers block atm on a few of my stories so i haven't opened Microsoft word in a while lol.

"I'm Troy Bolton you?" Troy said holding out his hand

"I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said shaking his hand

"I used to have a BEST friend called Gabriella she moved the Spain when we were nine she broke my heart because i lost my best friend but if she ever comes back i will forgive her as soon as i see her" Troy said knowing as soon as he saw this Gabriella he forgave Gabriella straight away.

"Right i am going to give you numbers 1 is basketball, 2 is football and 3 is tennis" Jack Bolton said going through all the groups

"Cameron & Alexis 2" Jack said as they went off

"Jake and Kelly 3" Jack said as they went over to the tennis court

"Troy and Gabriella 3" Jack said as Troy beamed he would be able to teach new Gabriella to shoot like he did with old Gabriella

"So," Gabriella said

"Yup" Said Troy

"Can you play any basketball at all?" Gabriella asked

"Hell Yeah, I'm the basketball captain" Troy smiled

Gabriella smiled back knowing he ALWAYS wanted that since he was in elementary school so she was happy for him

"Well then i'll shoot and you can tell me weather i am doing it correctly okay?" Gabriella asked with that innocent voice she used when she knew she would be doing it right

"Go for it" Troy said and stood mouth open as he saw the ball fly through making that 'Swish' sound

"A-A-A Wow" Troy said not believing it happened

"You okay Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Hmm... never seen a girl shoot like that before" Troy said

"Well i had a great coach" Gabriella said smiling at how Troy taught her how to shoot

"You're reminding me SO much of old Gabriella" Troy said to Gabriela and she instantly thought she had to change to stop Troy noticing her

"I bet she was a great friend" Gabriella said smiling up at Troy

"Yeah she was she always smiled up to me like that because i was always taller than her" Troy said looking down at Gabriella and was noticing so many things this Gabriella did his old Gabriella did before she moved he hoped this was Gabriella and she just didn't notice he would know if he invited her home to his or at least walked her home

"Hey Gabriella where about do you live i live 15 Lakeside Crescent, what about you?" Troy asked

"Hmmm... i live the other side of town" Gabriella replied mentally slapping herself for saying she lived by West High

"Why are you at east high then? You should be in West High" Troy replied

"Truth is Troy i live in 14 Lakeside Crescent" Gabriella replied looking down

"Oh your my new neighbour Hi" Troy replied stupidly

"Troy, Gabriella all your doing is talking you have lunch to talk now start shooting" Coach replied but smiled hoping that Gabriella and Troy had finally noticed it was each other

AFTER Gym (2 hours)

"So Troy, tell me some more about this Gabriella girl" Gabriella asked

"Well she was 5 months younger than me her birthday was in December and mine is in July" Troy said remembering his birthday last year he was hoping Gabriella would come and surprise him like he did all the years since she left he has all the card for her last 8 years she was gone for her 10th birthday to her 17th all wrote and sealed but not touched

"Wow nice" Gabriella said

"When's your birthday?" Troy asked

"December 14th" Gabriella looked down again

"Are you like a clone of her" Troy asked

Gabriella tried lying but she just couldn't

"So Gabi can i walk you home?" Troy asked

"Hmm... sure i mean we live next door to each other" Gabriella replied as they entered the cafeteria

AFTER Lunch Troy and Gabriella both had AP Biology

"Ahh... Miss Montez take a seat next to Mr Bolton there" The teacher Miss Cole answered

Troy was too busy to notice her surname and she was glad

Gabriella sat next to Troy and nudged his arm, he turned and smiled at her

"Hey" Troy said

"Hi..." Gabriella replied

"Miss Cole, Gabriella needs a book" Troy shouted out

"Gabriella come and get one off my desk" Miss Cole said as Gabriella got up and walked down to her desk

When Gabriella go back she asked Troy what she had to write on the front his said

Troy Bolton  
Miss Cole  
AP Biology  
Room S8

So Gabriella wrote

Gabriella  
Miss Cole  
AP Biology  
Room S8

"Gabriella you need to write your surname otherwise Gabriella Roberts and you will get mixed up" Troy said as Gabriella quickly added Montez but Troy saw and quickly shouted out

"YOUR FINALLY BACK" Troy screamed out and Gabriella shouted back "SIT DOWN"

"Mr Bolton, Miss Montez Detention NOW" Miss Cole said sternly as they both stood up and got there detention slips

As they got outside Troy dropped his stuff and so did Gabriella not knowing where to go and as she did Troy lifted her up in his arms and spun her around

"Your finally back, finally, finally Oh My God i missed you so much Brie" Troy said and without thinking he kissed her on the lips very briefly and out of shock but both her and him liked it

"Yeah, Troy I'm back but i promised Alicia i wouldn't tell you ha-ha technically i didn't" Gabriella said as they walked towards Detention

"Yeah, well i guess Alicia will just have to live with the fact i got my Brie back" Troy said as they held hands walking down the aisle in Detention and both sat at the back desks and opened the Biology books as Gabriella copied out the first 2 days work while they talked

"So, now you live right next door to me?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked up

"Yeah, my mom's fault i was hoping i was far away because truth be told i was scared you were going to hate me i went to sleep in my bed and woke up in the airport i had No idea what was happening'" Gabriella said as she grabbed his hand caringly

"You moving broke me, come to my house at 7pm tonight i have something i need to show you something" Troy said as the bell rang signalling they had to get to their last lesson which is where Gabriella had English Literature and Troy had English Language same class just two different sides of each class and two teachers.

**So did you like it?**

**I have college starting tomorrow and i don't want to go cause i hate college but if you gimme sparkling reviews may make my day when i read them tomorrow morning and i will be ready for a horrible day of college from freaking' 10am – 4pm URGH!**


	3. Chapter 3

She's Back Chapter 3

Okay okay don't kill me i know super late but i have quit college if you read Déjà Vu you will know and i should of started this earlier and now i have a new one out but that is only going to be like 7 chapters cause it is based on a tv series called The Naked Office ha-ha if you're in the UK check it out on the channel Virgin 1 so yeah =]

_Last Chapter._

"_So, now you live right next door to me?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked up_

"_Yeah, my mom's fault i was hoping i was far away because truth be told i was scared you were going to hate me i went to sleep in my bed and woke up in the airport i had No idea what was happening'" Gabriella said as she grabbed his hand caringly _

"_You moving broke me, come to my house at 7pm tonight i have something i need to show you something" Troy said as the bell rang signalling they had to get to their last lesson which is where Gabriella had English Literature and Troy had English Language same class just two different sides of each class and two teachers._

AFTER their last lesson Troy and Gabriella each walked the 25 minute walk home and enjoyed themselves joking about and talking about their past years

"So did you have a boyfriend in your last school?" Troy asked

"No, they where all Spanish but in a International school i had a few friends but none that were best friends like you and i were" Gabriella replied

"I feel so special" Troy replied honestly

"You should" Gabriella replied half jokingly

They arrived infront of Gabriella's house and Troy lead her up and kissed her lightly on the cheek leaving her and going into his own house Gabriella entered her house and slid down the door and felt her phone vibrate

[1 New Message]

Gabriella hit view and it appeared on the screen

Remember My House 7pm See Ya Bestie xx

25th September 2010 15:51pm  
From: 515-673-0951

Gabriella frowned as she noticed he had her number but she didn;t have his then she remembered she gave him hers on the way home and he said he would text her and she could enter his number she quickly saved it as Troy.x and went to get ready while passing through the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and a granola bar before heading upstairs and starting the terrible dreaded outfit search.

6:51pm

Gabriella has finally got dressed in a light blue tank top, white Capri pants she also picked out a think white cotton cardigan since it was a little chilly she sliped on her light blue converse and made sure her white ankle socks where the same height as she left her room closing her door behind her.

She slipped into the living room mentioning to her mom where she was going what time she would be back and that she had her Cell if her mom needed her and with that she picked up her Cell off the living room table and got her keys though she wouldn't be driving, she walked over to Troy's house and didn't knock until exactly 7pm

7pm Troy opened the door before Gabriella had a chance to knock as she saw her standing there since 6:58pm

"Wow Gabriella you look lovely" Troy said as he opened the door wider taking her cardigan off her and placing it in the closet opposite the stairs his house was an exact replica to hers except the rooms where the opposite side and his kitchen had an extension out to the back.

"Thanks it feels weird being in this house because it is a replica to mine" Gabriella said smiling

"Well my mom wants you to stay for dinner so we can go up to my room and i can show you what i wanted to" Troy said leading the way

"Gabriella entered the room that Troy had which was the same one she had in her house his room was painted a blue and had orange outlines of basketballs around like a border on one wall he had a sign wall which was one wall dedicated to all his friends signing it and when they did their age time and date also their name had to go on it and right in the middle was Gabriella's first signature and it said

'I'm going to Miss You Bestie xx' Gabriella, 1st December 2002 12:48pm Aged: 9

Gabriella smiled as she ran her fingers over it she got told off by Troy's dad for using permerment marker but she didn't care made her feel special she noticed one off to the side of hers

"I Miss you Gabi more than ever 7 years now hope you come back soon" Troy 1st December 2009 12:48pm Aged:17

"You still wrote to me every year?" Gabriella asked out of nowhere while Troy was in his closet

"Yeah, one min I got to find this box" Troy said quietly from his closet

AFTER Troy found the box he came out set it on his bed and pointed out all of his messages to her

"Sweet, what did you wanna show me" Gabriella asked impatiently

"Just These" Troy said getting out all the cards

Gabriella noticed what they were and she noticed his hand writing got better each year she wondered if she should open one

"Yes open them already" Troy said wanting to see her reaction to what he wrote in the one from last year

Gabriella opened her 10th birthday one and it said inside

To Gabiella (Mommy said it is wrong)

Happy 10th Birthday Bestie I know your probably in España and i don't know your address but you can have it when your back

Love Troy

Gabriella smiled and opened her 11th one and it said

Hey Gabriella

Happy 11th Birthday how is spain? I got your address but i can't understand it so I'm not sending any cards to you anyways your now 11 so yeah

Love Troy

Gabriella smiled at how simple it was as graced her fingers over the 12th envelope

Dear Gabriella

Happy 12th Birthday i have no idea what to say except happy birthday haha

Love Troy

Gabriella noticed he was growing up each time he wrote these cards she picked up the 13th one and opened it slowly

It read

Dear Gabriella,

Your 13 Finally A teenager and i even gave your $13 in $1 bills haha i'm evil well that's me Happy 13th Birthday Gabi

Love from Troy

Gabriella collected the $13 and put them beside her and grasped hold of the 14th one

Dear Gabi

Happy 14th Birthday here is $14 i didn't have $1 bills so it's a $10 and 4 $1's Well Happy 14th Birthday

Love From Troy

Gabriella collected the $14 and added them to the $13 and as she went to open the 15th Troy suddenly let out a huge sneeze startling her and she screamed and fell off the bed with the cards and money after her

"Gabriella Crap are you okay?" Troy asked seeing her there legs in the air with money over her

"I'm fine i guess it's good job I'm not wearing a skirt" Gabriella said as Lucille entered the room after hearing a loud noise

"Before you ask i'm fine Lucy" Gabriella said smiling as she got up

"Okay well dinner is about 15 minutes away okay?" Lucille asked

"That's great mom" Troy said shooing his mom out as he picked up the money and set it back where it was

When Lucille has left Gabriella went to open here 15th

Dear Gabriella

Happy 15th Birthday i got all my money took away from me =[

So i will add your $15 in another envelope when i get my money back

Love Troy xx

Gabriella laughed at his getting his money taken away

"What did you do Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Oh i told my dad to get a life" Troy said

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked

"Because he was acting like a 3 year old" Troy said

"Oh I see" Gabriella said accepting the brown envelope that held $15 and she added the others to that envelope

She opened her 16th and as she expected $16 fell out she added them to the envelope and read the card

Dear Gabriella

Happy 16th Birthday Girl I miss you but i added $16 i wonder what you'll buy? You'll have to change them to euro's because your in stupid god damn spain urgh! Well you'll be back soon right?

Love Troy xxx

She smiled at how he had a mini outburst and went on to her 17th which she couldn't wait to open

Dear Gabriella,

Happy 17th Birthday I Added $50 this time because $17 is stupid i just want to say even though you will most likely not get this I Love You

Love Troy xoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Gabriella simply dropped the card and turned to Troy as to say are you for real

"I Guess i am" Troy said knowing what she meant

"I-I-I" Gabriella said before tackling him to the floor and kissing him on the lips which he glady returned they broke apart when Lucille called them for dinner

"We will be done in 2 mins mom Gabriella is opening her last card" Troy lied as Gabriella tucked the $50 in the envelope got a pen out of her pocket and wrote on it 'To Troy, keep your money i don't need all $108 put it towards something you would really want like a new game or save for a holiday i'll keep the cards thank you Love From Gabriella .x.x.x.

**Well Guys Super Sweet Troyella Fluff? Was the kissing a bit too much? And sorry it is out so damn late but hey it is 3:05am and i satyed up to write it drinking only water because my brother drank all the coke =[ well did you think it was cute? I did R&R Please thanks**

**Please read The Naked Office**

**Charli**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's Back Chapter 4**

**Hii Guys, i finally finished The Naked Office and i am into the sequel i have started it and i will post it after this chapter and a Déjà Vu Chapter =] URGH my dad is so annoying just cause my mom is in the hospital he thinks he is the boss well he needs to understand that he isn't i wanted to record the last Glee and to do so i had to put it on and since i was recording A Haunting In Connecticut as well he couldn't watch something, UGH He was asleep on the living room couch it isn't hard to fall back asleep URGH sometimes i wish i could kill him Sorry for rambling on, does anyone else have a problem with their dad?**

**Last Chapter**

"_We will be done in 2 mins mom Gabriella is opening her last card" Troy lied as Gabriella tucked the $50 in the envelope got a pen out of her pocket and wrote on it 'To Troy, keep your money i don't need all $108 put it towards something you would really want like a new game or save for a holiday i'll keep the cards thank you Love From Gabriella .x.x.x._

AFTER Dinner Troy found the envelope with the money in but he insisted that Gabriella took it and if she didn't he would burn it so she took it but put it into her savings fund which she was saving for her wedding one day, she wanted a full white wedding with the perfect dress and she wanted it on a beach in Maui, where she always dreamt of having a wedding there, since she has many fantasy crushes all her fantasy weddings she wanted where on Maui beach.

"So Troy, about that kiss" Gabriella said

"It was amazing" Troy spoke up staring into space

"Really?" Gabriella looked at him shocked

"Yeah, so sweet and soft" Troy said staring in her eyes

"Wow i've never actually kissed a guy before" Gabriella looked down shyly

"Well you must of been born with amazing kissing skills because it was amazing and 100% perfect, i wouldn't mind one more" Troy said leaning in

"Okay then Mr Bolton, only if your sure" Gabriella replied also leaning in

Lucille burst through the door just before their lips met and suddenly cried out Joseph didn't get through she was referring to America's got talent and Joseph was a 4 year old boy who was already an amazing piano player.

"Ohh, Mom that is terrible, who's Joseph?" Troy said a little angry

"The best piano player in the world Troy, he is 4 and was on America's got talent" Gabriella replied surprised Troy didn't know

"Exactly Gabriella" Lucille replied as she left the room

"Wow, you and my mom have ALOT in common and that scares me" Troy said

"i grew up with her like a second mom to me for 9 years so she got me into some things and it carries on i guess" Gabriella said as though it was nothing important

"Can we get back to what we were gonna do before my mom interrupted us?" Troy asked moving closer to Gabriella who was sitting on the floor

**!MATURE SCENE!**

"Sure we can" Gabriella said pushing Troy onto his back and attacking him with her kisses all over his face, she slipped her hand underneath his t-shirt and felt his abs she ran her nails across them while she bit his bottom lip, he moved to her neck as he ran his hand up and down her thigh she moaned when he found her sensitive spot on her neck and he smiled a bit down hoping to leave a mark there. Gabriella then removed his shirt and left sweet little kisses all the way down his chest missing his bellybutton and kissed the hairs that lead down to his manhood she moved her head back up kissing her way up to his bellybutton she then swirled her tongue around it making Troy moan out in pleasure and resumed her kisses all the way up back to his lips, Troy then flipped them over and went to take Gabriella's top off but she stopped him.

"What's up Gabs?" Troy asked concerned

"I'm self conscious about my body" Gabriella replied

"that's ok Gab's it'll be fine, it's me i saw you naked when you bikini came off when you were 8 and you never noticed" Troy said Gabriella nodded and he removed her top and was shocked to see her boobs almost coming out of her bra her quickly undid it and she let on a breath of relief when he didn't say anything horrible he started sucking and biting on her nipple and giving the other one hand attention he then switched and Gabriella lay there moaning in pure pleasure no-one had ever given her this much pleasure and she was happy it was Troy she was willing to go all the way with him now and he knew that, she has wanted to and now seemed the right time.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry i am not going to make you give up your innocence to me right now" Troy said throwing Gabriella her bra and top and putting on his own

"But I'm ready Troy" Gabriella let out quietly

"You may be Gabriella, trust me i am too but i am not going to take it, not yet anyway" Troy said offering to do up her bra as she was struggling doing it backwards

**!END MATURE SCENE!**

"Well i better be getting home i'll see you tomorrow in school Troy" Gabriella said as she let herself out and went next door to her own house as she entered her house she noticed her mom was home but the house was quiet

"MOM" Gabriella called out

"Shower" Her mom replied from the upstairs bathroom

After 20 minutes Gabriella's mom emerged the bathroom fully dressed in silk pyjamas and a towel around her hair.

"where were you?" Gabriella's mom asked

"Troy's" Gabriella replied like she used to when she lived round the corner from him

"Oh, okay well i have to leave at 7am tomorrow so i'll see you at 3 when you get home" Gabriella's mom said looking over at her daughter

"i am sleeping in Troy's tomorrow night since it is Friday" Gabriella said

"Okay, no funny business your both mature adults almost and i know at your age both your hormones must be raging if you come back with a hickey or even worse pregnant you can forget about coming back here" Gabriella's mom said shooing Gabriella towards the door

"I'm not that stupid" Gabriella said adjusting her hair to cover her hickey on the back of her neck

**Sorry it's short but i need to get to bed but after my driving lesson tomorrow i will write one of Déjà Vu i promise**** :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**She's Back Chapter 5**

**I apologise if this is out later than people expected i just randomly update when i have a spark of thoughts lol, i was wondering does anyone think i should try writing a M rated one shot called Your Gonna Get So Wet? Referring to the line from HSM2 when Troyella have the picnic on the golf courts and Troy shouts 'Your gonna get so wet!" and runs through the sprinkler, remember?  
Well i might dunno yet my M rated scenes aren't the best lol**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Okay, no funny business your both mature adults almost and i know at your age both your hormones must be raging if you come back with a hickey or even worse pregnant you can forget about coming back here" Gabriella's mom said shooing Gabriella towards the door_

"_I'm not that stupid" Gabriella said adjusting her hair to cover her hickey on the back of her neck_

The next morning Gabriella dressed herself in a baby blue summer dress, she slipped on her blue sandals and grabbed a white cropped cardigan out of the wardrobe and slipped in onto her shoulders she did up 2 buttons and left the other two undone, she then grabbed her school bag and her bag with extra clothes in a left them both by the front door as she headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She grabbed herself a bowl of cornflakes and a glass of fruit flavoured water she after she finished she set them into the sink, and headed towards her car tossing her extra clothes back which included her clothes for tomorrow, underwear, hairbrush, toothbrush, pyjamas, and two movies, which were her obvious chick flicks A Walk To remember, and the notebook. (i do NOT own those movies)

Gabriella arrived at school and as she stepped through the doors she was engulfed in a hug from no other than Troy Bolton.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked

"Oh i don't know" Troy replied honestly he just felt the need to hug her

"It was a nice way to be greeted on a Friday morning" Gabriella said linking their hands together and resting her head on his shoulder which seems normal since they are friends, well to their friends they are, but to the untrained eye they look like couple

"Troy, about last night, i was truly ready" Gabriella said

"I know you were Gabriella, i was too but it didn't feel right i didn't want to take that away from you" Troy said stopping them

"Tonight, if we get there please take it from me" Gabriella said practically begging

"If we get there i will" Troy said kissing her softly on the lips he went to pull away but Gabriella pulled him in deeper, she let out a throaty moan and Troy took that time to slip his tongue into her mouth, she bit down on his bottom lip and they thanked god that the hallway was empty since it was only 7:12am and everyone normally arrive at 7:45am right before the warning bell rang. (i don't know about American school times i read somewhere they start at 8am her in the UK they start at 9am but anyway)

*Later On 2nd Period Chemistry Gabriella's POV*

I sat at the back of the class in the last seat available and settled my eyes on the head in front of me, it was Troy's and i tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round eyes beaming.

"Wanna sit next to me?" i asked him shyly

"Sure, lemme ask Mr. Anderson" Troy said as he raised his hand

"Can i sit next to Gabriella please?" Troy asked Mr. Anderson

"Yes, Troy but you have that seat for the rest of the year" Mr. Anderson replied and Troy moved almost immediately

"Hi" i replied stupidly but he smiled down at me as i am only 5ft 3' compared to his 6ft

*End Gabriella's POV*

*At Troy's House after school*

"So, Gabs what do you wanna do?" Troy asked looking at her

"Hmm... i dunno i mean i brought two movies but they are chick flicks" Gabriella said bringing them out

"Ha-ha, well we can put one on and just Make out, but if my mum decided to interrupt we can just say we are watching a movie" Troy said with a sexy wink

"Come on then" Gabriella said almost running up the stairs

*20 Minutes Later, In Troy's room*

Troy & Gabriella were lying on Troy's bed making out fiercely Troy, had no t-shirt on and Troy's hands were up Gabriella's dress resting on her breasts that where almost revealed cause her bra was undone and lifted up over her breasts so he could feel them, he unzipped the side of the dress and she stood up and flung it across the room, it landed on Troy's lamp underneath his prized signed basketball, she was left in just her underwear and he still had his combat type shorts on. 10 minutes later they were both naked and without noticing it they were joined together and as Troy thrust into her she let out pleasurable moans, they didn't even hear the front door slam shut, or Troy's parents shout up they were home, or hear them climb the stairs over the squeaky floorboards they only noticed what was going on when the door handle rattled against the locked door and his Mom shout from outside the door to open the door that instant while Gabriella scurried into the adjoining bathroom with her clothes, forgetting her bra which was on his bedposts, she quickly leapt out grabbed it and went back in while Troy was still looking for his boxers.

After he decided to get a clean pair our of the drawer he opend the bedroom door to a furious looking Lucille and Jack.

"Hey Mom!" Troy said trying to fix his sex hair

"Where's Gabriella?" Jack asked impatient

"Hmm... Not here yet, But she came by and dropped her stuff off" Troy said

"So if we go round to her house now, she will be there, fully dressed?" Lucille asked noticing the pair of sandals sticking out from under Troy's bed

"she should be she said she was going to get changed though" Troy said thinking smartly but not to smartly when Gabriella came out of the bathroom looking for her sandals.

"Hi, Jack, Lucille i just came to get my Sandals, they are my favourite pair, i took them off as i didn't want to get your lovely white carpet downstairs dirty" Gabriella replied half honestly

"That's lovely Gabriella, but why is your dress on inside out?" Lucille asked

"Oh darn, i thought it was on inside out all day, but Troy told me it was right, how dare you Troy Bolton" Gabriella said trying to keep a straight face

"Oh, Okay Gabriella, next time Troy try to keep your girly moans, actually never moan again" Jack said closing the door quickly

"Oh. That was hilarious" Gabriella said collapsing to the floor almost in tears from laughing so much

"Haha laugh all you want sweetie, but we both know it was your moan, and my moan is very manly" Troy said

"I've never heard you moan Troy, and were not gonna get there" Gabriella said clicking on scene selection on The Notebook on screen and click on the 4th scene and started to watch

"Oh really?" Troy said as he started nipping at Gabriella's neck

"Troy don't, you already left me with one, my mom said if i come back with a Hickey or even worse pregnant she is gonna kick me out" Gabriella said

"Oh, God i'm sorry i won't do that until were married" Troy said

"Married? Troy were only 18 well i'm nearly 18" Gabriella said

"18 Is the legal age to get married" Troy said wiggling his eyebrows

"No Way Troy Bolton, if you propose to me i will not say Yes, i will reject you, have you noticed we aren't even dating" Gabriella said

"Hmm.. Okay Then Gabriella Montez, Will You Be My Girlfriend?" Troy asked getting down on one knee like he was proposing with his class ring

"Hmm.. i might reject you, but Yes i will be your girlfriend" Gabriella said smiling and smashing her lips onto his as the kissed passionately.

**So who liked it? Who hated it? Who is gonna review? Haha sorry if it is late i apolgise it is 00:05am on this beautiful Thursday morning haha in exactly 14 hours and 55 minutes i have a driving lesson, AGAIN hahahaha i will do the next one of Life after Naked Friday ON Friday **


	6. Chapter 6

She's Back Chapter 6

Okay, okay before you guys start grilling me about not updating i have a reason and it is valid not the silly ones

Like i said in Déjà Vu my best friend was supposed to do it but i only found like 2 days before i was due to fly over to Belfast and i was like super busy hardly on the computer then i was going to start it in Belfast but it was then again havoc cause i got over like 2pm Friday afternoon we were leaving like 4am Sunday morning so it was rushing around, then in Spain i had like NO internet connection and it was a euro for 10 minutes and it was slow till after 12am and if you didn't get there quick then the computers shut down and plus they didn't have Microsoft word =( then i was going to do them back from Belfast on the 8th August but i went to the zoo on the Monday and i was flying home on the Tuesday night so i had to like re-pack my hand luggage and things it was just all a big rush around and i got home here in the UK on Tuesday and i still haven't unpacked my hand-luggage i have been busy it's my Brothers Birthday soon, i had presents to give out, i mean i do have a social life i am not some 17 year old who quit college in May and spends all her life on the computer though it may seem like it haha i mean it is 1:35am i stay up ALL hours on my computer, right now i am rambling i am going to try and make this chapter super long if i can haha.

_Last Chapter:_

"_Troy don't, you already left me with one, my mom said if i come back with a Hickey or even worse pregnant she is gonna kick me out" Gabriella said_

"_Oh, God i'm sorry i won't do that until were married" Troy said_

"_Married? Troy were only 18 well i'm nearly 18" Gabriella said_

"_18 Is the legal age to get married" Troy said wiggling his eyebrows_

"_No Way Troy Bolton, if you propose to me i will not say Yes, i will reject you, have you noticed we aren't even dating" Gabriella said_

"_Hmm... Okay Then Gabriella Montez, Will You Be My Girlfriend?" Troy asked getting down on one knee like he was proposing with his class ring_

"_Hmm... i might reject you, but Yes i will be your girlfriend" Gabriella said smiling and smashing her lips onto his as the kissed passionately._

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON" Jack Bolton suddenly screamed from the doorway making Gabriella jump away from Troy and land harshly on her back at the side of Troy's king sized bed, she started coughing claiming she couldn't breathe through straggled breathes

"Dad, look what you have done now" Troy said picking Gabriella up and taking her to the kitchen to get a glass of water

"What Happened?" Lucille suddenly gasped when she saw Gabriella struggling to breathe

"I don't know what's wrong with her she fell backwards off my bed and started gasping for air" Troy said rubbing her back

"She has just winded herself, Gabriella you'll be fine in a few minutes" Lucille said leaving the room to collect more groceries from the car

Sure as Lucille said Gabriella was fine in about 3 minutes and she went back into Troy's room and continued watching The Notebook, Troy walked in seconds later just as Noah was getting undressed in the 'Sex' scene.

"Sorry about my dad before" Troy said sitting at the edge of the bed

"It's fine i like this part" Gabriella said as Troy got thoughts of why but he was wrong when Gabriella uttered the next part 'Noah looks so damn hot" Gabriella said not breaking eye contact with the television once.

Troy decided just to watch the film because Gabriella wasn't in the talking mood right now.

*After the Film*

"That film is so sweet" Gabriella said rolling over on Troy's bed and facing him with tears in her eyes

"Meh, it's okay" Troy said

"Okay? Only okay?" Gabriella asked

"Err... It was amazing" Troy said looking at Gabriella

"That's better" Gabriella said climbing off his bed and going into his bathroom

*Downstairs later*

Troy was lounging on the couch while he and his dad watched the soccer match that was currently playing standing up every so often as the players got close to scoring goals.

"Up." Gabriella demanded as she stood in front of Troy lying down on the 3 seater couch

"Err... Brie move" Troy said eyes half open

"Lift your legs up first" Gabriella said as she tapped them

"Ugh" Troy said as he lazily lifted his legs

"You wanted to talk before" Gabriella said laying her head on his chest

"You were watching A Notebook to remember or something" Troy said

"I was watching The Notebook" Gabriella exclaimed

"Whatever now come on talk to me" Troy said

"Now you want to talk god make up your mind boyfriend" Gabriella said now that Jack had left the room

"Well it's just my dad saw us making out and now he is like very evil looking now like he keeps glaring in our direction" Troy said shifting his eyes over in the direction of the kitchen were Jack was

"He i just protective of his son" Gabriella said hugging Troy tightly

"I think it is more than that he seemed nicer when you were in Spain this started when you came back" Troy said not thinking his words through clearly

Gabriella pulled away from him quickly and looked at him "What are you trying to say?" Gabriella said backing away quickly

"Gabriella no i am not trying to say anything" Troy said walking towards her

"I think you are trying to say, go back to Spain Gabriella because my dad was nicer before you came back" Gabriella said running out his front door and she collapsed at the foot of the tree in his front yard and she looked over the one carving in that tree in read Troy & Gabriella Best Friends Forever, she knew he didn't mean it, he was just saying what his mind thought it was a spur of the moment thing.

Troy ran out into the mid-September air and noticed the raven-haired beauty sat against the tree with tears evidently rolling down her face he walked up to her and slid down the Tree next to her.

"Hi" Troy stated as Gabriella smiled softly at his attempt to apologise starting with Hi

"Hi Troy" Gabriella said looking at him wiping away her dry tears

"I am sorry Brie i mean i wasn't thinking i was just talking like i normally do you know i start going off" Troy said stopping himself this time

"Yes Troy i know now thinking to before, my house looks empty tonight how about you stay over in mine tonight and I can get to hear that manly moan of yours" Gabriella said as she stood up brushed her fingers over the engraving and walked slowly towards her house

Troy rushed inside his house mentioned to his mom he was staying in Gabriella's and he tried to avoid his dad on his way to get clothes and nightwear and a couple on movies but failed as his dad came out of the bathroom as he was leaving his room

"Where are you going?" Jack asked curiously

"I am staying in Gabriella's tonight" Troy said hoping his dad wouldn't push on about the subject

"No Your Not, i know that Maria is out tonight easy for you and Gabriella to get into things not legal yet" Jack said

"I'm 18 Dad" Troy said

"Ah, but Gabriella is still 17 until next week" Jack said

"Dad me and Gabriella aren't going to do anything" Troy said hoping his dad wouldn't say promise

"Okay but Troy I trust you I understand I was 18 once your hormones are raging but if you hurt Gabriella or get her pregnant you will be severely punished because that girl has been through enough" Jack said as he walked downstairs and out into the back yard as Troy left with a quick goodbye to his mom

Troy ran quickly over to Gabriela's with his LA Lakers kit bag packed with his clothes and items and as soon as he stood on Gabriella's porch she opened the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"My mom is out with my little brother all night she is taking him to a party then he is staying there while she goes to a friend's house" Gabriella said smiling

"Little Brother?" Troy questioned

"Adopted" Gabriella replied smiling

"Aw what's his name and how old is he?" Troy asked

"He is called Sam and he is 5 he has dirty blonde hair like yours and blue eyes like your but his skin is really tanned like he has been out in the sun for days" Gabriella said as she got out her phone with a picture of Sam on it

"Oh my he's adorable I want to meet him" Troy said as soon as he saw the little tanned boy who looked about 3 in the picture smiling up at the camera

"You can tomorrow if you want he should be here about midday" Gabriella said as she showed more pictures of her little brother.

Soooo how was it? Terrible late late late update but I have been on holiday and then my brother birthday planning driving again college interviews is it hectic when I start college I will post a chapter every week like separate days for each story this will most likely be every Saturday Night I'll give you days on the others when I update them.


	7. Chapter 7

**She's Back Chapter 7**

**Well guys wanna know something, a little while ago on Deja Vu I posted saying a had back pains that turned out to be a Water Infection, last night I had the same I went to the doctors and he prescribed the same medicine as well as a painkiller too, but it's not working at all. this will be a little short because it hurts to sit in the same place which is hard for me since I sit at my computer 24/7, Literally.**

**RATED M**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_He is called Sam and he is 5 he has dirty blonde hair like yours and blue eyes like your but his skin is really tanned like he has been out in the sun for days" Gabriella said as she got out her phone with a picture of Sam on it_

"_Oh my he's adorable I want to meet him" Troy said as soon as he saw the little tanned boy who looked about 3 in the picture smiling up at the camera_

"_You can tomorrow if you want he should be here about midday" Gabriella said as she showed more pictures of her little brother._

"Perfect" Troy said walking into Gabriella's house a smiling at the same scent that was always there

"Just set your stuff down I'll take it up in a few when I go to the bathroom" Gabriella said gesturing to the bottom of the stairs

"Guest room?" Troy asked unsure of Gabriella's demands on tonight

"Hell No, I want to hear your so called claimed manly moan" Gabriella whispered seductively

"Oh yeah that" Troy whispered back with as much want as he could muster

*Later That Night after Dinner* 11pm *

"Gabriella we're home Sam didn't feel all too well" Gabriella mom said walking into the living room where Troy was sitting watching a cop show on the television he guessed she had already gone to his house as she didn't seem shocked to find him there

"Hi Troy, can you take Gabriella up to bed you can sleep up there as well leave the door open, your mom mentioned your little moaning problem even though I know my daughter" Gabriella's mom said to the beetroot face teenager before lifting the sleeping 5 year old off the kitchen chair ready for bed

*Next Morning 9am*

"Gabi, Gabi Wakes Up" Sam said jumping on the double bed

"Woah little man calm down" Troy said to the little boy jumping up and down in his footsie pyjamas

"Who You?" Sam said smiling his toothy grin at Troy

"I'm Troy, Gabriella's Friend" Troy decided against Boyfriend to the five year old

"Oh Hi Toy" Sam smiled jumping in the now vacated place

"Sam please I'm tired" Gabriella said rising up to a sitting position

"But Toy wake up" Sam said looking down guilty

"Troy?" Gabriella said shooting up scared

"Hii!" Troy said dumbly holding Sam by the waist as he tried walking to the end of the bed on the extremely soft mattress

"Hey Umm... Why are you here? Not to sound rude" Gabriella asked purely confused

"Oh... you feel asleep last night and your mom came home at 11 cause little man over here didn't feel all too well and well you were asleep so my mom told me to take you to bed and I was already staying over so she told me to sleep in your bed door open" Troy said

"Little Man?" Gabriella asked

"Oh I mean S-man I mean Sam" Troy said

"2 Nicknames wow that's more than he got in his whole 3 years of being here" Gabriella said smiling

"Really, wow haha" Troy said laughing

"I never got to hear your moan damn it" Gabriella said smirking in his direction

"Gabriella don't even try and trick me you're the one who fell asleep don't blame me" Troy said looking down not looking into her sad face

"Please Troy it is 10am my mom always takes Sam out on a walk for an hour enough time" Gabriella said as if on cue

"I'm taking Sam on his daily walk be back in 2 hours we need to go buy the store" Gabriella's mom said before closing the door and locking it

"See, told you even better 2 hours please Troy" Gabriella asked begging

"Fine" Troy gave in before he met Gabriella in a fiery kiss where their passion just escalated.

*20 minutes later*

******************************* M SCENE M SCENE *******************************

Clothes lay across the room the only 3 items that didn't accompy them were Gabriella's black silk panties and matching bra, and Troy's grey boxers that Gabriella was working on

Troy massaged Gabriella through the material of her panties as she moaned in content

"God you so wet" Troy said as he moved the material aside and inserted 2 fingers slowly pumping in and out

"Mmm, Troy don't stop mmm" Gabriella said stopping her motion on his boxers

"Did I say stop sweetheart?" Troy asked as she slid them down his legs

"Thank you sweetheart" Troy said rubbing his already hardened length against her bra covered boobs

"Troy, you're so big" Gabriella said reaching a hand to touch his 9 inch dick resting on her right boob

"Thank You Gorgeous" Troy said before he unclipped her bra and in one swift movement set her boobs free her nipples hardening from the newly acquired coolness.

**I am stopping there for one reason, I have lost interest in this story I like Deja Vu better I am thinking of focusing on déjà vu and then I can come back to this so I am putting this on hiatus if everyone else agrees sorry for this**

**ON HIATUS.**


End file.
